1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-92146 (JP 2014-92146 A) describes a control device for an internal combustion engine including a variable valve timing mechanism and a throttle valve. The variable valve timing mechanism changes a valve timing of an engine valve. The throttle valve adjusts an intake-air amount. The control device controls a valve timing of the engine valve and an opening degree of the throttle valve according to a target torque required to the internal combustion engine. In the control device, when the target torque changes, the variable valve timing mechanism and the throttle valve are controlled so that a timing at which that an intake negative pressure starts to change by the change of the opening degree of the throttle valve is synchronized with a timing at which the valve timing of the engine valve starts to change. When the target torque increases, the opening degree of the throttle valve is corrected so that the opening degree of the throttle valve is larger than its steady state relative to the target torque. Hereby, a response delay of the intake negative pressure due to a volume of an intake system from the throttle valve to a cylinder can be corrected (improved).